Game Over
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Con el transcurso de los años, el pasar del tiempo, y observar, que al parecer todo tiene su final; realmente no es así. No... No todo está perdido. Al culminar una historia, inicia otra donde los protagonistas, no son más que el fruto de lo que alguna vez significó para ti un: fin de la partida. ¿Crees que es así?


**GAME OVER**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Anime/Manga:** Magi the labyrinth of Magic.

**Autor(a):** ¡Yo! -ya quisiera-. Pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka. Yo simplemente me apodero de sus personajes para crear retorcidas historias.

**Paring: **Sinbad y Ja'far -SinJa o SinFar-.

**Palabras: **1470 (creo) *sonrisa*

**OPINIONES DE LA CREADORA DE ESTE ADEFESIO.**

Hola, vengo con un nuevo fic para esta hermosa sección. Sí, vengo con un nuevo fic para joder esta sección donde los hermosos fics quedarán terriblemente manchados con mis escritos(?) Vale, no, simplemente les traigo un pequeño oneshot que se me ocurrió pensando en estupideces. Exacto, cavilar cosas en vez de escribir y actualizar mis demás fics, pero bueno... ¡En fin! Espero que les guste como a mí también me gustó escribirlo. Sinbad y Ja'far son una pareja que realmente amo, hace años que vengo conociendoles y la verdad siempre les he adorado, al igual que el Judal x Aladdin, el Kassim x Alibaba, Masrur x Sharrkan... Entre otras... -prontamente escribiré sobre ello-. Por ahora espero que no sufran de derrames visuales a causa de mi escrito. Perdonen también si me comí algunos acentos, ya saben, lo usual *ríe inocentemente*

Ahora, sin más, disfruten.

* * *

Las noches en el Reino, es y siempre serán, hasta el día en el que Alah le llame a su lado; una de las cosas más hermosas que su ojo haya podido visualizar. Tan lleno y abarrotado de imperfecciones, pero, con todo y sus desperfectos, aún puede deleitarse del embriagante olor que desprende la brisa marina nocturna. El ultimo cantar de las aves antes de emprender vuelo a su nido junto a su familia, las flores exóticas que componen los diversos paisajes de Sindria, y que, al final de cada día, danzan alegremente junto al viento que las transporta.

Sí, todo aquello le resultaba satisfactorio. Observar lo que su líder con tanto esfuerzo y devoción realizó, despide una agradable sensación. Orgulloso está de las acciones que emprende su querido Monarca, de las cuales, han profesado buenos resultados hacia la nación que con tanto fervor protege. Exhaló sus últimos suspiros cansinos. Su labor por ese día, había culminado. Pero, con todo y eso tiene el deber de hacer un último reconocimiento del área.

Indudablemente, su labor hubiese resultado más factible si no debiera encargarse de un no tan minúsculo inconveniente antes de darle las buenas noches a Sindria y a la luna que vivazmente les ilumina. Por supuesto, no se arrepiente en lo absoluto de las consecuencias obtenidas. Si bien su trabajo con el transcurso del tiempo se volvió una carga indiscutiblemente pesada; debe agradecer que su Majestad ahora, y con más ánimos que el que poseía en la flor de sus dieciocho, le socorre en dicha ocupación.

A excepción de todo lo acontecido, si no es responsable en su función, se encontraría con un enojado oficial parlamentario que no desistiría de sermonearle por sus congénitas ineptitudes. No obstante, comprendió con el pasar de los años, que su adorado Monarca, gobernante de las naciones; conseguía ser excelente garante, incluso más responsable que su persona. Ciertamente, su Majestad Sinbad, cuando adquiere algo que debe preservar, y de lo cual estaría sumamente orgulloso en ofrecer su vida a cambio de proteger lo que desea; es una persona excepcional.

Llegó a entenderle y comprenderle con el paso de los años. Compartiendo, viviendo y disfrutando de los pequeños momentos al lado de aquel sublime individuo. En sus labios se dibujaron una nostálgica sonrisa ante los recuerdos cavilados.

Últimamente se encontraba más tiempo en sus pensamientos, que en el mundo, en donde debería estar, caminando por los largos y extensos pasillos del castillo. Cuidando de que ciertas personas no circularan deambulando y hastiando, como noches anteriores aconteció. Y, de las cuales, tuvo que acarrear toda la responsabilidad de dichas acciones.

Diversas venas saltaron en su sien. Aún recorriendo los pomposos pasillos, no dejaba de repasar en lo anterior pensado, y en las desastrosas consecuencias como les hubiese encontrado. Agradecer debían que Sinbad intercedió para resguardar sus integridades.

Suspiró, ésta vez con más ruido y desaliento que antes. El sólo cavilar aquello le producía neuralgia, más por el hecho de que su Majestad podría llamarle: _demonio rencoroso_, como numerosas veces le apodó. Razón posee de lo sucedido. Todos en el Reino estaban al tanto de la grandiosa fama que ostenta el visir del soberano de los siete mares. Él es, y siempre será, un ser estricto guiador de las reglas y buenas costumbres.

Asintió con delicadeza, sonriendo a la par que arqueaba ambos brazos juntando sus manos cerca de su cuerpo, sin pausar su andar. Finalmente había conseguido llegar al lugar donde deseaba estar después de hacer un intenso recorrido. Continuó transitando, expectante ante todo movimiento. El sudor se deslizaba con una desesperante lentitud por su níveo rostro. Pensar mil y un cosas antes de observar dentro de aquella oscura habitación; no resultaba ventajoso para su salud.

Tragó saliva lentamente mientras llevaba su mano a la perilla de la puerta, accionándola al instante, pero con sumo cuidado. El débil rechinido de la puerta hizo un tenue eco en los aposentos donde ahora, dos pequeñas figuras dormían plácidamente cuán osos en invierno. Sonrió aliviado, observando la tierna vista que sus orbes apreciaban en ese instante.

Habiendo confirmado lo que deseaba, se dispuso a cerrar la puerta de aquella habitación, dejando todo como si nada hubiese acontecido. Retomó nuevamente el camino por los pasillos. Llegando hasta donde quería estar, sus aposentos.

Tocó dos veces la puerta, avisándole a la persona que se encontraba dentro. Ingresó en aquella amplia e iluminada habitación, testigo de infinidades de secretos y noches apasionadas junto al poseedor de ésta. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, percatándose del silencio que invadía el recinto. Soltó una pequeña risilla, cubriéndose automáticamente con su mano, resguardada por la túnica.

Le resultaba difícil creer que el gran gobernante de las naciones cabecease como párvulo recién nacido, más en las últimas semanas que transcurrieron. Quizás el acarrear tal responsabilidad que ahora profesa, le deja tal agotamiento que le es inevitable aguardar a que su oficial de más confianza termine su recorrido para poder entregarse juntos a los brazos de Morpheo. O, dejarse llevar por la lascivia que ambos cuerpos emanan, y dejarle a la noche, cómplice de todo evento, lo que debe hacer.

El crujido del distinguido lecho conyugal le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, haciéndole caer en cuenta de que detrás de esos grandes y exquisitos cortinajes de seda, la persona quien yace reposando en él, realmente no se encuentra en el cosmos de los sueños. Terminó de cerrar la puerta de la habitación nupcial, yendo en dirección a la elegante barra de caoba. Adquirió de ésta un vino, suave, perfecto para la hora que calculaba él, debían ser.

Servida la copa de vino, se dispuso a guardar la botella en el lugar que corresponde. Escuchó los débiles pasos dirigirse hacia su persona. En ningún momento se viró hacia donde provenía el sonido, pues bien conocía las intensiones de aquella persona. Así que tan sólo esperaría, paciente y, por supuesto, con la bebida en mano.

Unos protectores y cálidos brazos se posaron sutilmente sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo amenamente en su espalda ese definido torso, vestigio de sensaciones y delicias anteriormente vividos. Sonrió de miedo lado, dejando que su mejilla descansara en aquellos brazos, anhelaba que le siguiesen abrazando con fuerza.

—Sin…

—¿Están dormidos?

—¿Los chicos? —se viró para observarle.

—Por supuesto, ¿de quien más pregunto si no es de Yurem y Sahim? —sonrió, recibiendo el vino en mano.

—Lo siento, el sueño me hace decir incoherencias.

—No te preocupes, Ja'far-kun~ —expresó con burla en sus palabras.

—Pues bien, ya que el sueño nos hace decir incoherencias, vayamos a dormir —manifestó con un deje de molestia fingida.

—Está bien —habló sin más, terminándose de beber su vino y dejando reposar la copa en la barra.

Siguió al albino, que más adelante iba despojándose de su turbante y vestimenta. Se lanzó sobre él, cayendo inevitablemente en la cama. Rió quedamente ante el enojo de su visir, y lo gracioso que este se veía. El albino tan sólo le ignoró olímpicamente. Pasó a cubrirse con las sabanas, dejando que su acompañante hiciese lo mismo.

—Duerme, que mañana debemos terminar los informes oficiales —ordenó el visir con seriedad.

—Lo sé, lo sé —resopló con cansancio al recordar—. Debemos descansar, seguro Sahim nos levanta antes de tiempo —sus orbes doradas observaron las de su oficial—. Salió igual a ti, excesivo para todo.

—Y Yurem a ti —contraatacó el otro—. Desastroso y peligroso para TODO —expresó, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Algo tenían que sacar de nosotros los nenes, ¿eh? —rió quedamente.

—Tienes razón, ahora duérmete —demandó, señalando con el dedo índice la cama donde reposaban.

Giró su cuerpo, acomodándose entre las delicadas y cálidas sabanas que le abrazaban. Cerró sus ojos, dando los últimos suspiros de la noche, dispuesto a entregarse al Dios de los ensueños.

Una sonrisa se delineó en sus níveos labios al sentir como el torso de su amante se acoplaba a su espalda y aquellos fuertes, pero no por ello delicados brazos, le apresaban con protección. Le resultaba un sueño. Perfecta fantasía. Como si aquel cuerpo atiborrado en defectos, elegante y deseoso como ninguno, estuviese bosquejado a su régimen por el mismo Alah y los Efrit que fielmente le sirven; no fuese más que una alucinación.

Amplió su sonrisa. No era un fantasía, mucho menos una alucinación. Su realidad, era esa. Cerró finalmente sus ojos, recordando lo ultimo vivido. Consintió a la noche que transcurriera, y que el sueño, por fin a ambos les venciera.

Quién diría, que la Reina, gobernadora de los siete mares. Mujer, a la que todo mundo profesó incapaz de concebir, le otorgara la vida a dos hermosas criaturas, futuro de su nación. Aquel, responsable de cambio tan radical, fuese su oficial, visir de más confianza.

Nadie se lo imaginaría.

Ni siquiera Ja'far, quien pensaba que tenía todas sus jugadas perdidas.

Fin del juego.

* * *

_¡Owwww~ Llegamos al final!_

_Espero, de verdad espero que les haya gustado, realmente lo espero *llora*_

_Ahmmm ¿A que no se esperaban este tipo de final? El que Sinbad fuese mujer y tuviese los hijos xD_

_Bueno, en la ultima parte se me ocurrió algo así. Sinceramente pretendía hacerle Mpreg, pero a la final fue que me dije a mí misma, ¿por qué no hacerles una sorpresa a los lectores? y ¡Puff! Salió Sin chica :B No es que me moleste que, por primera vez, Ja'far haya sido el seme en mis historias, pero bueno... No creo que lo vuelva a hacer. Espero que esto tampoco les haya resultado desagradable. Me gusta Sin chica, pero adoro un buen Sinbad macho y que haga un buen yaoi con mi personaje hermoso, el pecoso sensualón~ 3_

_Bueno, llegamos al final, ¿Reviews, quejas, insultos, criticas constructivas? Serán bien recibidos._

_¡Ah! Yurem y Sahim son mis OC. En realidad, roleo como Sinbad, y se supone que mi Ja'far-kun tuvo a Yurem y Sahim -aún no entiende como carajos hizo a Sin mujer, además de dejarle embarazada...-. Ahh, no saben lo bien que se sintió la bastarda de Ja'far e.é Bueno, no importa, sólo es una pequeña aclaración. _

_¡Nos vemos en otras historias!_

_¡Ja ne!_


End file.
